crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-13
This is what happened on Thursday September 13, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Pre-dawn, Room 210, Poe Cottage, Whateley Academy In the dream world of Laneth's memories, Elaine Nalley experiences getting home, certain that the asshole lord impregnated Laneth when he raped her, and is about to take an abortion potion. Her husband won't let her, and if his seed can't outcompete the lord's, the child will still be his.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything, Part 4 Kane Hall Imp treats Samantha Everhart to a plate of green eggs and ham.There's No Place Like Poe (Part 5) The meeting turns out to be with Lord Paramount, Amelia Hartford and Tansy. A number of issues get discussed and cleared up, including The Committee. After Lord Paramount and Amelia Hartford leave, Kayda summons Tansy's spirit, Mustang, and they thrash out Tansy's feelings for Lanie in a way she can accept. That out of the way, they discuss the Committee over pizza, and what the SMI2LE agenda has to do with defeating a toxic elite that is trying to maintain control against progress. Office of Dr. Bellows, Doyle Medical Center, Whateley Academy Lanie goes to Dr. Alfred Bellows, and with both Laneth and Lanie speaking, tell him about the rape. What has Lanie upset, though, is how Laneth callouslly talks about faking enjoyment "That he had won me over and conquered the fierce banshee!", then killing the Saxon lord. Bellows says he'll help as much as he can. Schuster Hall Mr. Donner brings (forcibly) Brad and James Kenner to Elizabeth Carson's office, where a NH district attorney and a DPA man are waiting. Carson confronts them with evidence, and then easily bats down their protests. They say they want a lawyer; Mrs. Shugendo says they'll need a good one. After Mrs. Carson expels them, they are arrested and marched out, the DA and the DPA agent reading them their rights. Arena 99 The Nations sim team beats one of Gunny's scenarios The Nations Lodge The Nations has a meeting where Danny and other new members are introduced. Thud blunders in later, but blunders out when he spots Danny, shouting that he wants nothing to do with a group that would have sissy-boys. Advanced Technologies Lab Late that afternoon, Alexis Scott sees the head of the Advanced Technologies labs, a pair of Whateley Security guards, a bonded messenger and Bobby Earl head for his lab escorting a delivery. She follows along, and then gets Shine talking about it. It’s for a new client, a distillery in France. She tries to insert herself as his translator.My Fair 'Shine: Part 2 Melville Cottage Before dinner, Don Sebastino wonders about a pair of twins he had enjoyed briefly. He happens to see 'Shine and scratches an acquaintance. Then Staci and Traci appear.The Don puts some of his machinations into action. Hank 7 After breakfast, Leanne cleans Mistress’ room. Later, Hank mentions her new perfume, and then Angel does too. Lily finally figures out that Leanne is cleaning her room, and has put a box of dried leaves and plants in her wardrobe. After some angst, Lily sighs and accepts that she’s going to.And All Who Sail In Her That afternoon, the Grunts barely manage a win after Jade springs her surprise. That evening, Lily gives Leanne her reward. See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline